PODMD Saga 4: The Fulfillment of Gog and Magog (A Preview)
by batahyeshua
Summary: I can't stop myself in doing a preview of the next Saga. A prophecy was told towards a prophet that a great war would be waged between two lands, which would lead to a supernatural victory on one side. How will the PODMD react to the upcoming events, now that all the gears are now in motion to start the fulfillment of the War of Gog and Magog, a war that will change History forever


Chapter 2 The Demonstration of Mega Pokemon Part 1

"What took you so long?" a female having three eyes on her face intercepted two teenagers, a boy and a girl, as they climb up the stadium.

"The Lion just talk to us a bit." the male teenager responded. "By the way, Bel Peol, what are you..."

"Well, my master said that I can watch the event that will unfold in here so that those in Bal Masque could learn about it..." Bel Peol replied to him "It's been months after the Blessed Hope happened, and still no word from the KND..."

"Well, they still visit Outlaw last I heard..." the other teenager remarked "Besides, they are working to clean up things after the Battle of Misaki CIty..."

"Hey, guys!" a cheerful voice shouted "The match is about to start!"

"I think we have to seat." the girl remarked. "We could talk about this things later."

"Good point..." the male teenagre responded. "Anyways, I heard that Ash has friends here in Kalos..."

"Hey wait, haven't America told us that one of them is his girlfirend?" the male responded.

"Heck, you believe what that guy said about us as a couple..." the female responded.

"Isn't that true Shana?" Bel Peol teased. At that, Shana flustered and yelled "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

"Sorry, but Shana's a bit shy..." Yuji said while tapping her at her shoulder, all while Shana felt embarrassed by that gesture "But at least that has a truth on it..."

"Shut up Yuji or you'll end up becoming a squashed potato..." Shana ditsyly remarked.

"Wow, an opportunity to see two countries battle in public!" a coordinator named Dawn Berlitz shouted in the air "I bet that there is no need to worry!"

"The atmosphere here in Kalos sure is great!" another girl named Misty Waterflower, who is sitting beside Dawn, spoke up as Bel Peol, Shana and Yuji sat right in front of her "How I wish we could surprise Ash by being here!"

"Well, you aren't bothered by what America said last time right?" a coordinator beside Misty remarked. She is May, who is seated beside a friend of theirs, Drew.

"Why should I believe that jerk... hope he never messes again the next time..." Misty continued while closing her fist up "What is wrong with him anyway? That jerk didn't allow me to even visit Ash before he left for Kalos, and Tracey has to stay one more day because America destroyed the aquarium at my gym!"

"Well, at least you never have experienced what I have to go thru..." someone, a squinty- eyed male named Brock, who sat behind them, replied "By the way, I have contact with Ash, he send a message saying he's going there with his friends."

"As long as no KND..."

"And the KND..." at that, Shana, Yuji, and Misty was shocked by that statement that Brock uttered.

"Since when did the KND went here?" Shana shouted out "How did that even happen?"

"Well..." Drew then flips his hair while speaking "...have you been watching the news lately, you would have an idea. The KND claimed to have seen the Delightful Children when a Garchomp inside Profossor Sycamore's house rampage on top Lumiose tower."

"That explains... but why didn't they contact the PODMD instead?"

"That is something that is worth asking..." Misty replied to her.

"Guys the match is about to start!" Brock remarked. At that, everyone focused on the ring as the two demonstrators entered the arena, one who wore a green magician's cloak while the other is wearing a Japanese White Naval Uniform.

* * *

"Finally, we are about to battle Japan..." Britain, the one wearing the magician's cloak, said towards his opponent.

"We would still wait for Germany to start the battle." Japan remarked "Remember, we'll be using Pokemon capable of Mega Evolution."

"I beg to show one I trained and bonded a lot recently." Britain responded. At that, Germany entered the ring with his signature WWII-era uniform, and said "Everyone, stand by. This is a demonstration battle of 8 of the chosen trainers of the PODMD. As everyone knows, the PODMD is an organization that help the trainer's guild during several Alien Invasions. After the demonstration, you could sign up for try-outs for this group. The battle you would see is between Kiku Honda and Arthur Kirkland." At that, Germany looked to the two while speaking "This will be a 1 vs. 1 battle between you're strongest Pokemon. Are you two ready?"

"Yes." Both of the participants replied.

Britain picked up a Pokeball and called out "I summon you, Mawile!" and throws it to the air. After that, a cute Pokemon came out, with a yellow, feminine-like child body in conjunction to ears, with one enlargee to form a huge jaw. The Pokemon has a star-like earing tied on the stalk of the huge jaw, in which it bears a colorful stone with a DNA symbol in it.

At that, Britain reavealed his fairy wand and remarked "I promise I won't use magic, but I need this to could my stone."

"Very well..." Japan responded with confidence. "If that is the case, I choose you, Kangashkan!"

On that remark, Japan threw a Pokeball in the air and out came out a huge brown-like fat kangaroo with a blue-like baby in its pouch. It has a bracelet with the same, but different-colored stone as that of Mawile. Seing that, Britain cringed.

"Wa-wait, isn't it Smogon banned that?" Britain responded.

"We agreed to use any Mega." Japan responded "Besides, many things may happen, unlike in singles in the main games."

"Well then..." Britain responded. He twirled his wand and said "I wish for my Mega Stone." and a colorful stone appeared in the air, floating with Fairy Magic. At that, Britain pointed his wand to it and yelled "Mega Evolve!"

The stones on both Britain and Mawile lights up, realeasing beams of light that connect with each other. At that, Mawile began to change, with it having another huge jaw and a violet-like skirt with a pattern. It still retained its cute features, but looks much more tougher in doing so. After the transformation, it yelled out loud and a strong and faint DNA shape brightened up, signifying its newfound strength.

"Wow, what was that?" the trainers remarked, which surprised Shana and Yuji because they don't have a clue on what just happened.

"You have no idea what was that?" Yuji remarked.

"No." Misty remarked "But last time I check. Mawile no longer evolves!"

"It's called Mega Evolution..." Bel Peol remarked, all while looking on her Tartaros for ideas "It's a wonder where a Pokemon temporarily evolves into another stronger form. It only happens if the Bond of trainers are strong, and only a select number of Pokemon are capable of doing it."

"I now wonder if Ash already knew about this..." May commented.

"That would be a matter on luck on his part..." Drew spoke. "But if he does... seems that we can look forward between Paul and Ash's rematch."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Dawn said, trying to look around where the boys are. She soon noticed that even Brock is missing.

Just then, Max, Paul, Barry, Brock and Kenny sat behind them, with Kenny surprising Dawn "You want popcorn?"

"Thanks..." Dawn remarked, with her grabbing hold of the popcorn offered to her. The other boys, excluding Drew, distributed the popcorn to the others, with Drew remarkeing "Alright, you could keep the change for that..."

"Wow, thanks for that." Max willfully responded. At that, they continued to watch the scene as Japan begins to unsheathe his sword. He held it front and struck the sword to the ground. A huge wave form from where the sword struck, and together with that, the trainer holding the sword yelled "Mega Evolve!" At that moment, the sword glowed and the mega stone shone on the hilt of the sword. The beams travelled to the ground, where the same beams from Kangashkhan's Mega Ring travelled. Kangaskhan's baby shone in light, grew in size, and Kangaskhan pulled it out of its pounch, revealing its dinosaur-egg-like body, ready to fight as its mother where. At that, the DNA mega-evolution isignia appeared right in front of it, and faded after the transformation happened.

"That's pathetic. The baby just went out of its pouch." Paul remarked. "Anybody care what is happening right now?"

"Well, you see..." Drew turned to him "They are showing a form beyond the evolution line of their Pokemon, that is said to show their full potential."

"Hmmm... after the fairy type discovery, seems the return of the Pixie Plate opened a whole lot of horizons." Paul continued "It would seem that Kalos has a lot discoveries as well."

"Guys, Ash just gave a text message." Brock remarked "He said he's at the other side of the stadium."

"Well, text him to meet us." Paul remarked "I'm sure everyone's excited with his new friends."

"Well, that sure is a friendly guy." Bel Peol remarked "He always have new friends in each region..."

"Minus Johto for that." Misty replied. "He still travelled with me and Brock in Johto."

* * *

At that, Germany yelled "Begin", and everyone began to watch the unfolding spectacle.

"Mawile, Sucker Punch!"

Immediately, Mawile dashes quickly to Kangaskhan, with Britain remarking "Sucker Punch is the one of the fastest priority move and hits before the Pokemon is able to..."

"Sucker Punch." At that, the baby Kangaskhan and its mother moves as fast as Mawile, and both attacks cancels out upon hitting. At that, a huge shockwave was thrown outwards of the arena, which everyone felt with a strong power to their skin.

"Wow, that's powerful!" a KND agent named Kuki Sanban, a.k.a. Numbuh 3, all while sitting beside a girl with a dirty blonde hair with a pink barrette on top, wearing a red skirt and a black blouse.

"Mega Evolutions sure are strong." the female beside her responded. "The power of those two attacks shows it."

"That idiot... there's a reason why that thing got banned!" the KND agent Nigel Uno, a.k.a. Numbuh 1 remarked. "Had he forgotten about Kangaskhan having Sucker Punch!"

Back on the stadium, Britain gritted his teeth. He totally forgot that Kangaskhan can learn Sucker Punch like his Mawile.

"I'm using a standard set." Japan spoke up. "Now, Power-Up Punch!"

At that, both the mother Kangaskhan and the baby Kangaskhan surrounded Mawile, charged up one of their fist with a green-colored aura, and sandwiched Mawile with both of their punches. Immediately, Mawile groaned and immediately kneeled in pain. The sandwich of their attacks shook the ground and made a crack, which shocked everyone. A red aura appeared on both of the parent and the child, which indicate that both of their attacks increase drastically.

"Oh *&&*^*" Britain cursed. "Mawile, get up and use Sucker Punch!"

Immediately, Mawile dissappeared on where it is a struck the mother Kangaskhan on the back, with a powerful push that also brought the child with it. Both struck on the wall, and the path they travelled formed a trenched. Mawile then surrounded itself with swords, all without Britain ordering it. The swords disappeared and Mawile's body glowed in red a bit, indicating that it's attack doubled.

"You trained it to do that." Japan remarked "But watch what will my Kangaskhan do."

Britain saw that the two Kangaskhan is gone, so he ordered "Sucker Punch!" and the two attacks canceled each other like before.

"PLAY ROUGH!" Britain ordered. Mawile's jaws trapped the two Kangaskhans and a cloud of confetti covered them, alongside a puff of cloud. At that, numerous hits landed at the two, and Mawile went out of the cloud to escape.

"Good Job Mawile." Britain praised his Pokemon "Now, Iron Head!"

Mawile's huge jaws began to shine in a metallic color, and was about to collide to the puff of cloud when Japan smiled and lifting his sword on the ground, all while returning it to its hilt. When the sword is nearly in its hilt, he yelled "It is finished!" and slammed the sword on the hilt. Immediately, Mawile was hit head-on by two punches, one at a time, which made it twirl in the air and slam hard on the ground, Britain was shocked by the attack that he forgot...again... to exist. Facing him are the two Kangaskhan, both that are tired, but is strong enough to endure. Mawile return to its previous form, and Germany called up "Mawile is unable to battle, Kiku Honda is the winner!"

* * *

"Wow, that power..." Dawn remarked, fully amazed on what happened back on the field.

"I bet that the fight between America and Russia will be greater than that." Bel Peol stressed out "Two countries who waged the Cold War will be an Interesting match."

"Wait, if I am right, America mentioned he'll use a Pinsir..." May spoke with curiosity on her head "America sure do love to use strong-looking Pokemon"

"Well, Russia is going on with Gengar... Russia sure loves ghost types." Max replied to her. "This will be an interesting matchup."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other part of the stadium, Ash is sitting beside the friends he met in Kalos when he noticed a Pidove, a pigeon-like Pokemon, landing on his shoulder, right where his Fletchinder, the evolution of the Japanese Robin Pokemon Fletchling is sitting at. Immediately, the Pokemon Ash owns chirped back at the Pidove. Ash toook noticed and stared at the Pidove's feet, where there is a black paper rolled on it with a red string strung around in a ribbon fashion to hold its place. He immediately pulled the string and took the paper off the pigeon Pokemon's feet. Ash began to tremble with fear as the paper color is unusual. He was about to read it when someone startled him, saying "Ash, is that your Pidove?"

Ash immediately got surprised, which caused Fletching and Pidove to fly, the Pidove much farther away, and made a little electric gerbil Pokemon in a young blond girl's pouch to wake up. Immediately, this created a chain reaction, where the gerbil Pokemon released an electric shock towards the young trainer, causing him to be electrocuted.

Immediately, the young blond girl owning the little Pokemon calmly told "Ash, you shouldn't be waking Dedenne up." toward the trainer. At that, the person who startled Ash, the same blond girl that Nigel Uno is sitting beside, immediately replied "Maybe I'm the one who should say sorry to her."

"Serena, can you please not do that again?" Ash replied to the blond trainer "It's just that I'm way to focused on the match..."

"Well, I noticed that you removed something on that Pokemon's feet... what could it be?"

"Well, I still not know. Maybe a message that I should only see..."

"Ok..." At that, Serena stared back at the stadium, while the other blond kid beside Ash puffed out some air while cradling the Pokemon she carries. Ash begans to read the message, but then Serena tries to have a simple peak at what Ash is reading. Immediately, Ash rolled the tiny paper, immediately stood, and begins to ran to the exit. All the KND agents, Serena, Bonnie and Bonnie's big brother, took notice. Bonnie's big brother, another blond-haired person wearing a blue jumpsuit and huge, round glasses shouted "Where are you going Ash?"

Ash stopped for a while and replied "I have to meet someone important. Short notice, bye!" and sprinted away from them.

"Man, Ash sure does a lot of work being a PODMD member..." the blond guy replied "Well, perhaps I could try signing up..."

"You know Clemont, maybe Ash does need to meet someone..." Nigel replied to him. Meanwhile, he presses a button on his watch, and he continued "Maybe someone so important that Ash needs to leave the stadium."

Aggitated for some unknown reason, Serena stood up, saying "I have to go to the bathroom." and walked towards the exit. That bewildered Clemont and Bonnie a whole lot more.

_Something's not right.. _Numbuh 1 proclaimed in his thoughts _What is the reason Ash has to leave... Serena's understandable, that girl thought no one would see thru her blatantly obvious lie, but Ash has no reason at all..._

* * *

_This can't be..._ Ash gruntled in his mind while running down the stairs towards the exit _The Pidove, the black paper, I thought that was only just a dream..._

_Most especially the massage..._

_I have to talk to Him no matter what, he can't be serious on sending me a message just to disscuss the upcoming danger reagrding Russia!_

Nearing the paper with him, the paper slowly shows its content, displaying the following message...

'Satoshi Tajiri, Meet me at once outside the stadium. The day has come that the country I told you will betray the PODMD.

Tell everyone what I have said, and immediately.

From: The Lion of Narnia, The Lion who became the Lamb...

Who also bears the Title The Lion of Judah and The Alpha and Omega'


End file.
